Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Siegen Ich war diese Woche meinen "bösen Zwilling" Cebtay in Siegen besuchen. Die Gelegenheit habe ich wahrgenommen und am Mittwoch einen weiteren Jedipedianer getroffen, Ben Kenobi. Dabei ist das Foto unten rechts entstanden. thumb|Ben Kenobi (l.) und Premia (r.) Ich ärgere mich gerade, dass Cebtay selbst nicht mit drauf ist. Aber er war der Fotograf und vielleicht lernt ihr ihn bei einer anderen Gelegenheit kennen. Premia Admin 22:22, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ui, das Bild. Tja, vielleicht ist Cebtay kamerascheu? Bild:;-).gif Das Treffen war jedenfalls toll und wir haben uns sehr gut unterhalten. Vielleicht sollte man das mal (in größerem Rahmen?) wiederholen...? Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:26, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Herzlich willkommen zurück, Premia! Ich hoffe, der Besuch bei deinem Zwilling war nicht so sehr „bösartig“ :) Naja, hier ging alles seinen geregelten Gang und deshalb kann ich dir auch recht wenig erzählen an dieser Stelle. Nur, dass ich froh bin, dich „wiederzusehen“... Nettes Bild habt hier da gemacht. Der Fotograf hat gute Arbeit geleistet... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:29, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, Ani. Der Besuch beim absolut kameraunscheuen Cebtay war ganz und gar nicht bösartig. Bild:--).gif Freue mich wieder da zu sein - auch wenn die Woche extrem schnell verging. Premia Admin 22:48, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen zurück! Du hast nen Zwilling? Cool dann bin ich ja nicht der einzigste der sowas "lästiges" hat Jango 22:53, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) *hey hey ich darf doch bitten, ich übrigends schon desöfteren einen Punk in trier gesehen der unserem neuen Admin Ben Kenobi zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Hast du auch nen Zwilling ben? Boba 23:11, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Nene, ich bin einzigartig! Bild:;-).gif Und jetzt mal ehrlich: Wie ein Punk seh ich doch wohl nicht aus, oder? Ben Kenobi Admin 23:17, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::nee so war das jetzt nicht gemeint. Der hat das gleiche freundliche und symphatische Gesicht, die gleiche Frisur und dieselbe Brille ach ja und so einen Bart wie du. Boba 23:21, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ben Kenobi hast du schon die Wii? Ich will die umbedingt haben und gibt es dazu auch Star Wars Games? --Master Vandale 13:16, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hand des Imperators Is das was die IP hinzugefügt richtig? Sie hat ihn ja zwei mal bearbeitet Jango 12:39, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das ist der Punkt. Im deutschen gibt es keine Quelle die das belegt was diese IP (immer wieder übrigens... und Momse auch) schreibt. Das was die IP schreibt um momse ist sogar sehr identisch... das aber nur am rande. Der Inhalt ist mit deutschen Quellen nicht verifizierbar und ist von WP oder andern Fanseiten abgeschrieben oder von dort zusammen getragen (siehe diskussion dazu). Den einzigen hinweis den wir in dt. haben ist in dem Angegebenen Buch, das Mara Jade eine war. Nun aber von Mara Jade alleine auf ALLE Hände (scheußliches Wort) zu schließen ist aber falsch. Die einzigen Infos die es dazu gibt sind im Dark Empire Sourcebook. Das gibts nur auf englisch. DAs von meiner Seite dazu --Modgamers 15:57, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Premia Danke das du alles was diser Vandale verändert hatt wider zurück gemacht hasst!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:53, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Zu Meinem Kommentar vorhin jau premia sorry ich wollt eigentlich noch ein smiley dahinter machen, es sollte also keine beleidigung sein. Hoffe du verstehst das. Das soollte ein kleiner Scherz und definitiv keine Beleidigung sein. Ich hab halt nur den Smiley vergessen bitte denke jetzt nicht falsch über mich. Das sollte keinesfalls Obi-Wan beleidigen, ich dacht man versteht das. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, in letzter Zeit vergess ich manchmalwas wichtiges hinzuzufügen und dann wirt es falsch verstande. Ich hoffe du hast nicht gedacht ich will ihn aufs übelste beleidigen, das sollte nur ein bisschen lustige Stimmung machen, habs wohl wieder vermasselt. Tut mir sehr Leid Boba 14:43, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lieber Premia und Lieber Obi-Wan K. , ich möchte euch nochmals sagen, dass mein Kommentar nicht so gemeint war, wie ihr bzw. Premia es verstanden hat. Ich dachte man kennt mich inzwischen so gut, dass man weis, dass ich nicht hier bin um andere zu beleidigen. Ich bin nämlich (Entschuldigung wenn ich das wort jetzt benutze^^) gegen Beleidigungen. Ich finde es niveaulos jemanden zu beleidigen, besonders wenn man ihn nicht persönlich kennt. Ich mag jeden Menschen auf diesem Planeten. Warum ich so gegen Beleidigungen bin? Das fragen sich bestimmt einige von euch. Das ist leicht zu erklären: 1. Es ist niveaulos 2. Ich wurde in den ersten vier Jahren, die ich auf dem Gymnasium verbrachte( in der achten bin ich sitzen geblieben und hab auf die Realschule gewechselt) von meinem "Klassenkameraden" jeden Tag aufs übelste beleidigt. Ich weiß also besser als manch andere, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man beleidigt wird. In den vier Jahren wurden mir Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, wie Dein Vater missbraucht deine 2 Jahre alte Schwester oder Deine Eltern kriegen Kinder und verkaufen sie, weil ihr sonst kein Geld zum Leben hättet. Wie ihr seht waren die vier Jahre kein schönes Erlebniss für mich. Hier in der Jedipedia fühl ich mich wohl, denn hier sind Leute, die dieselben Interessen haben wie ich. Die Leute aus meiner alten Klasse hätten mich ausgelacht und noch mehr beleidigt und diskriminiert, wenn sie erfahren hätten, dass ich bei sowas hier mitmache. Der Umgang hier ist sehr freundlich und das finde ich schön. Ich wollte eigentlich nur ein bisschen Humor und Stimmung einbringen, ich wollte euch nur ein wenig zum grinsen bringen, wenn ihr den Kommentar gelesen habt. Ich hätte es wahrscheinlich auch geschafft, wenn ich an den smilley gedacht hätte. Hab ich aber nicht und deswegen kam es so rüber, wie Premia gedacht hat. Tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe ihr versteht mich jetzt. Ich wollte euch nur in wenig an meinem Humor teilhaben lassen. Boba 15:13, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kopfgeldjäger Hallo Premia, kannst mir mal helfen? Es geht um vollgendes: Ich wollte auf meiner Benutzerseite die Farben der Kopfgeldjägervorlage haben. Das Klappt aber nicht so wie ich das will! Kannst du mir da mal Helfen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:19, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Heiliger Klingone, ich habe die Farben für dich angepasst. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:45, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:22, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) 3500. Artikel Siehst du Premia, ich hab doch gesagt das wirs ende der Woche packen^^ ;) . Heut wird gefeiert, auf die Jedipedia und ihre tollen Autoren. Boba 17:22, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Der 3500. Artikel kam schneller als erwartet. Großes Lob an alle Autoren! Premia Admin 17:27, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Über 3500 Artikel das ist ja SUPER, wirklich ein Lob an alle Autoren,Boba heute wird wirklich gefeiert!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:45, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finds krass das es auf den Tag genau 1 Monat her ist seit Artikel Nummer 3000 geschrieben wurde. Da haben wir alle wirklich SUPER Arbeit geleistet. Boba 18:23, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Neue SW-Wikis Hallo Premia! Kannst du mal die dänische und finnische SW-Wikis in die Interwiki-Sprachbox einrichten? Die URLs zu den Seiten habe ich mal auf der Hauptseite verlinkt. Da kannst du nachschauen. Es gibt zwar noch eine chinesische und eine slowenische SW-Wiki, aber die haben bis jetzt noch keine Artikel. Kein Wunder, sie haben auch erst vor einer Woche angefangen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 00:44, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi Ani. Erledigt. Die chinesische und slowenische SW-Wiki habe ich auch schon mal eingebaut. Man weiß ja nie. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 12:59, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Meine Artikel "schwinden" Hallo Premia! Ich habe in der Statistik meiner Benutzerzeite eine beobachtung gemacht: meine Artikel schwinden! Wenn meine Artikel gelöscht wurden, wäre das ja noch denkbar, wieso die Statistik mir statt 17 Artikel nur 7 anzeigt. Doch alle sind noch da. Weißt du viellleicht warum? Gruß Asajj 14:50, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Asajj. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass du Stubs erstellt hast, die nicht als Artikel gezählt werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:07, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ach so, ok. Danke für die schnelle Antwort. Asajj 15:10, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Benutzerseite Hey Premia, machst du bitte eine Versionsbereinigung bei meiner Benutzerseite Gruß Boba 14:21, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi Boba, ich habe die Versionsbereinigung für dich durchgeführt. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:02, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Jedipedianer Da ja nun die Benutzerliste wieder zugänglich ist, wollte ich fragen was mit der Jedipedianerkategorie ist, die behalten wir doch oder? Gruß Jango 14:22, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, klar. Warum nicht. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:28, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Google-Treffer Hallo, Premia. Ich habe heute versuchsweise ein paar Star Wars-Begriffe bei Google eingegeben und das Ergebnis hat mich ziemlich umgehauen. Artikel aus der Jedipedia (v.A. zu Charakteren) tauchen erst ganz weit hinten in den Trefferlisten auf, bei Fachbegriffen ist es immerhin manchmal ein Eintrag ganz unten auf der ersten Seite. Das ist ein bisschen mager, finde ich. Bei allen sonstigen Begriffen landet man dagegen zuerst bei der Wikipedia, ich würde mal vermuten, die haben einen Deal mit Google laufen. Wenn sich das auch für die JP einrichten ließe, wäre das ihrer Bekanntheit auf alle Fälle zuträglich, denn ich kenne einige SW-Fans, die noch nichts von ihr gehört haben. Ich wollte einfach mal fragen, ob sich da nicht was machen lässt, vielleicht könnt ihr das ja mal im Admin-Team besprechen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Kyle22 19:26, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich mische mich da mal ein... :) Zwar ist man sich über das Geheimnis über den Google-Algorithmus, der da bei der Websuche angewendet wird, nicht ganz einig, aber eines ist gewiss: Hauptfaktor bei der Gewichtung der Suchergebnisse ist die Linkpopularität der Internetseite. Das heißt also, dass die Treffer bei Google nach der Häufigkeit der Links zur jeweiligen Seite sortiert werden. Wikipedia hat über 580.000 Artikel und unzählige Projekt-, Benutzer und Diskussionsseiten die allesamt miteinandervernetzt sind. Wenn nur jede Seite bei Wikipedia 10 interne Links (Link) hätte, gäbe das eine utopische Zahl. Und wir wissen, dass Wikipedia weit mehr interne Links setzt. Dazu kommen die Links von fremden Seiten, die zur Wikiepdia führen. Alles in allem eine gigantische Zahl und eine enorme Linkpopularität, die jede andere Seite dumm dastehen lässt. Wikipedia wird wohl immer unter den ersten 5 Treffern landen, solange Google Algorithmus nicht umkrempelt. Um die Situation für die Jedipedia zu verändern, müssen wir mehr interne Links setzen. Sprich: Je mehr Artikel wir haben und je länger sie sind, desto mehr Links werden wir haben, die zur Jedipedia selbst führen. Zudem bräuchte man auch externe Links von fremden Seiten, die zur Jedipedia linken. Google führt zwar stetige Indexverfahren durch und gewährleistet so, dass die Suche immer aktuell ist, aber bis eine einzelne Seite wiederholt von Google abgetastet wird, können Monate vergehen. Die Wikipedia und Google haben also keinen Pakt miteinander geschlossen, sondern es liegt einfach nur an der Eigenschaft der Websuche. Aber man muss das positiv sehen: Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Seiten, deren Linkpopularität sich nur ganz langsam steigert, steigt die Anzahl der Linkshier bei der Jedipedia täglich :) --Little Ani Admin 19:43, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Also, auf gut Deutsch: Hinsetzen und was schaffen, wenn wir bei den Treffern weiter oben landen wollen!? Kannste haben! Bild:--).gif Vielen Dank für die schnelle Antwort! Vielleicht beim nächstem mal, Premia :) Was dagegen, wenn ich dich schon mal vorsorglich bei ICQ adde? MfG Kyle22 19:52, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, genau! Viele Seiten → viele Links → bessere Google-Position :) Meinst du mich mit dem adden? Nein ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du mich addest. So jetzt bin ich aber ruhig... auf Premias Diskussionsseite :) --Little Ani Admin 20:05, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke für die ausführliche Antwort, Ani. @Kyle: Ich habe auch nichts gegen das Adden. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:09, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hilfe Hallo Premia, ich versuche gerade mir was zu bauen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Und zwar so wie in der WP, das wenn jemand auf meine Seite geht, das dann dort wo jetzt noch der Name des Besuchers steht. könntest du mir dabei vielleicht helfen? Danke Jango 08:38, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Jango, hast du einen Link für mich? Möchte mir das bei WP anschauen. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:40, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Wart ich such ihn dir raus Jango 15:46, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::: Hier ist der Link, der geht direkt zu der Vorlage die sie dafür gebaut haben Gruß Jango 15:55, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich habe die Funktion eingebaut, aber leider tut sich nichts. Das könnte an der Softwareversion liegen, die momentan installiert ist. Ich versuche es noch einmal nach dem Upgrade, das ich demnächst vornehmen möchte. Premia Admin 16:43, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Trotzdem danke fürs versuchen, ich habe mal auf dieser MediaWikiseite war es glaube ich diese Extensions gesehen, die werden doch für solche dinge wie CheckUser benötigt oder? Jango 16:48, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, die Extensions sind wie der Name schon sagt Erweiterungen. Hier kannst du sehen, welche Extensions auf Jedipedia installiert sind. Premia Admin 17:06, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Cool Danke ich habe da nämlich eine Gefunden die sich DeleteUser nennt, braucht ihr die um Benutzerseiten zu löschen oder kann man mit der die User kommplett entfernen, als ich draufgeklickt hatte, stand da nämlich folgendes Deleteuser is an extension for deleting users from database. Löscht das nun den User oder nur die Seite? Jango 17:11, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Hab' mich schon gewundert, weshalb die ganze Vorlage auf Englisch war! Lass hoffen, dass es mit dem Upgrade klappt. Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht on? MfG Kyle22 16:50, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Warum ich nicht on bin? Uni-Stress... :-( Premia Admin 17:06, 15. Mai 2007 (CEST) Premia thumb|The Dark Side of the Ice Cream Hallo Premia, ich hätte da mal eine Frage! Hat dein Name Premia was mit Star Wars zu tun oder was bedeutet er? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:36, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Klingone, das Bild rechts sollte alles erklären! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 01:37, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hihhi das bild ist lustig. Einbischen hat das den ja schon mit Star Wars zu tun. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:40, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay Danke! Jetzt checke ich das Bild überhaupt erst auf deiner Benutzerseite!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:58, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Eine kleine Frage... Hallo Premia! Ich war eben in der Benutzerliste und da stand hinter einigen Namen "move". Was bedeutet das? Außerdem, was hat es mit "Bürokrat" hinter deinem Namen auf sich? Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:24, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Move kann ich dir auch beantworten! Ich hoffe Premia stört es nicht! Also move bedeutet das der jenige Benutzer Artikel verschieben kann, wenn sie nicht richtig geschrieben sind oder auch falsche Titel haben! Mit Bürokrat kann ich dir aber nicht mehr weiter helfen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:28, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hallo Opi, Bürokraten können Administratorrechte vergeben. Die Move-Funktion hat dir Klingone ja schon erklärt. Gruß, Premia Admin 20:31, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Daniel Stevens Hallo Premia, ich will dir nicht zu nah treten, habe aber gehört das du mit einem anderen diese Seite gemacht hast, der aber nicht mehr hier ist. Was ist mit ihm passiert? Gruß--Master Vandale 13:04, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi Vandale (wie kommst du darauf dich Vandale zu nennen? Bild:--).gif), du meinst Daniel Stevens. Das stimmt, ich habe mit ihm diese Seite gemacht. Aus unbekannten Gründen ist er nicht mehr aktiv. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:17, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Move-Rechte Hallo Premia, ich würde gerne Move-Rechte bekommen und Yoda41 meinte, ich solle mich da an dich wenden. Gruß Altaïr 22:13, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hat sich bereits erledigt. Little Ani hat sie mir gegeben. Altaïr 23:05, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Viel Spaß beim Verschieben! Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 02:05, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Werde ich bestimmt haben. Bild:;-).gif Ich wollte noch fragen, ob ich dich auch auf meine Freunde-Liste setzen darf? Gruß Altaïr 10:41, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST)